Pokemon Warriors- The Legend of a Hero
by Warriorfanwriterforever
Summary: Into the world of Pokemon, their are Clans of pokemon warriors that live side by side. Yveltal hates the Clans and wants them all to die. With battles happening ever day, the Clans fear that they world will die at Yveltal's choise. Until, a brave hero is born that could be the bravest and powerfulist warrior of all time.


Prologe

The soft breeze in the midnight air, a beautiful creature ran though the woods, another one of a different color and shape followed her.

"Wishstar, are you sure that it's the right night to walk with FateClan in your dreams, should we not wait till tomorrow?" asked the black creature.

The other colorful creature stooped and then turned around to the black one. "Shadeclaw, I know how you feel about leaving the camp. But don't worry, we do have warriors to protect our young and old" she said and then they continued on their journey.

Then Wishstar stopped and flicked her tail. Shadeclaw stopped and saw Wishstar's ears twitching and then spoke. "Wishstar what do you hear?" he asked and a roar of another creature answered him.

"Run Shadeclaw, it's Yveltal!" she yelled. They began running back to camp, deciding not to go to walk with FateClan while Yveltal was on the loose.

They ran and ran, as they heard the flapping of Yveltal's wings get loader. Wishstar and Shadeclaw ran faster and faster as they reached the moor.

They were almost to the trees again, but Wishstar lost her footing and tripped. But there was no stone, she thought and then looked up.

Standing ninety feet tall was Yveltal, lord of the sky. Yveltal was standing on his feet, while his tail was on the ground. He was dark red with black stripes.

He narrowed his light blue eyes and then spoke. "How dare you enter my territory again, did I not tell you that it was my land to begin with?" he growled.

Wishstar could not speck, she still looked up at Yveltal with shock that he had manged to stop them before they could get to camp.

But Shadeclaw manged to speck, his voice trying to say the words he wanted to say.

"We-ll Yveltal, we only mean to speck with FateClan-" Shadeclaw tried to continue but then Yveltal interrupted him.

"FateClan? I don't care about your dead ancestors! Now you must pay for coming onto my land, you shall die!" he growled in anger as he began to battle Wishstar and Shadeclaw.

Both Wishstar and Shadeclaw knew that they could not win the battle. So they ran away, knowing that Yveltal would give chase.

They manged to get to camp and then listed, then Yveltal crashed into the camp. His cry of anger was so loud that in woke up everyone.

Warriors came out of the den, ready to battle for the queens, the kits, and the elders.

"You're all foolish, you will die like your ancestors did!" he yelled as he unleashed his fury with his deadly move,Oblivion Wing.

They battled and battled until they were able to drive Yveltal away, but the cost for the battle was high.

Wishstar's clan lost seven warriors, two queens, and one elder. All the kits manged to survive, thank FateClan for that.

Before Wishstar could get to her den, Shadeclaw came up to her. "Wishstar, both the warrior den and the elder's den need to be fix" he said and Wishstar flicked her tail before Shadeclaw could speck anymore.

"Do it in the morning, everyone needs to rest now" she said and then entered her den before Shadeclaw could protest.

Inside her den, Wishstar lied in her den and looked up at the moon thought the hole in the roof of the den and thought to herself.

Why is this happening to my Clan? She thought as drifted off to sleep, asking no more.

* * *

When she woke up again, she saw a beautiful, sliver forest. "I see you finally came" Wishstar turned around to see a sliver-blue creature behind her.

"Sliverfrost, my sister, I missed you show much" Wishstar said as she rushed over to her sister in tears.

Sliverfrost smiled and then walked a little bit away from her sister and then spoke. "A warrior with more power then FateClan will be born and then she will bring peace to your world once more" he said and then Wishstar looked at her and then spoke again.

"But Sliverfrost who is this? When will she come?" asked Wishstar and then Sliverfrost spoke again.

"When time comes, you will know when she is born" she said for the last time as disapeared from view.


End file.
